


Immodesty

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, M/M, Nooks, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to do it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immodesty

You don’t even hear Dave when he comes in, too immersed in your book, so when there’s a breath hot on your neck you nearly fall out of the seat. You accidentally let out a small yelp and jump upright though, spinning around and pinning him with an annoyed and slightly panicked expression. He just smirks.

“Don’t _do_ that!” You hiss at him and that smirk grows wider as he walks around the chair towards you.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” He speaks in a voice that means he totally isn’t sorry. You growl lightly but it’s without any threat and he simply approaches you even more. “Besides, I came here with a purpose.” You blink, pausing and looking at him in surprise. He’s barely a foot away and his arm reaches out, holding your shoulder and pushing you backwards. You take a few uncertain steps back, glancing behind you to make sure you won’t trip over anything. But then a wall is against your back and Dave’s pinning you against it with his body, arms on either side of you.

“O-oh!” That’s all you can get out before he’s sealed his lips against yours, hungry and determined. You melt against him and let him kiss you, tongue tracing over your lips. Then his hands slide across your sides, sending tingles over your body. It’s only when the fingers of those hands slip into your pants that you jump, surprised.

“Dave, not here, someone might walk in and-”

“And walk right the fuck back out again.” He finishes and returns to kissing you. You turn your head to the side, parting your lips, but he simply kisses your neck instead.

“But they’d have _seen_ and- and- oh god, Dave, you’re not helping!” You hiss out and he chuckles, amused.

“That’s the whole point.” He speaks smugly. You groan in annoyance and he simply pushes his hands into your pants, pulling them down. A whine falls from your mouth, uncertain, nervous. “I wanna do it this time.” You snap your attention to his face, shocked, surprised.

“What?”

“I want to do it properly, not just some sloppy handjob or blowjob.” You swear your eyes grow even wider but Dave’s face is determined as he stares at you, eyes hidden behind those shades of his.

You deflate after a moment, giving him a nod and he pushes his mouth back against your neck. Your pants and underwear fall off easily and you kick them away so you won’t trip over them. He hums appreciatively as he runs a hand across your inner thighs. You shiver and a small moan falls from your mouth. His other hand fumbles with his pants, struggling to get the button undone.

You hear a satisfying _ziiiip_ after a moment then his hands move and get a grasp of your thighs, just beneath your ass, and he heaves you up against the wall. You cling to his shoulders, wrapping your arms about him and pulling him against your chest. A whimper falls from your mouth when you feel the head of his bulge pushing against the already dripping folds of your nook.

When he presses inside you toss your head back, hitting it against the wall you’re held up against. Too big, too fast, _too much but oh so good yessssss!_

Your insides stretch wide and you feel like you’re on _fire!_ You dig your nails into his back, a groan spilling from your lips which you try and muffle against his throat. You feel the moan he lets out more than hear it but it’s there all the same. After the initial shock passes he pulls his hips back, using his grip on your legs to keep you upright, before thrusting straight back in, pinning you even tighter to the wall. You yelp and cringe your eyes shut, trying to keep quiet but failing.

He does it again and you groan this time. Dave sets up a pace, relentless in the most fantastic way possible, pounding into you, you can’t keep quiet, it’s literally impossible. You somehow manage to hear a gasp from the doorway over the chorus of you and Dave and your gaze snaps onto Rose and Kanaya, the former calm yet interested while the latter shocked and amazed.

“DAVE!” You shriek, embarrassment taking hold, you writhe about half-heartedly and Dave seems to notice the two girls, casting them both a smug look but not even slowing down. Kanaya quickly drags Rose away and Dave focuses back on you, lifting your legs up even more, pressing further inside of you…

“Oh _fuck_ yes _there Dave there fuck-!_ ” He gets the hint and hits that same spot again. You shout out again, sparks of pleasure shooting through your body. He manages to hit that exact same spot three more times before you come undone completely.

Your whole body tenses up, legs locking around him, nails digging and dragging across the skin of his back, tightening _around_ him as you reach and ride through your orgasm, mouth hanging open in a scream that you somehow manage to keep back. Something hot spills inside of you and you hear a groan from Dave as he shivers all over, still pushing in and out of you.

He eventually slows down and you eventually remember how to breathe, taking in deep breaths, panting, sweating. Dave pulls out when he’s finished, releasing your legs and lowering your shaky body to the ground. You don’t stand, you simply slide down to the floor which, you now realise, is covered in your genetic material. You’re sitting in a pool of your own genetic material. And you can’t find a single fuck to give.

Dave takes a couple steps back and leans on the seat you had previously occupied, panting as he looks at you over the top of his sunglasses. You stare back at him, amazed.

He rights himself, dusts himself off, zips himself back up. “We should definitely do that again.” You instantly agree with a nod of your head. He smiles back before frowning at the mess. “You’re cleaning that up.” And with that he turns to leave the room. You growl and grab the pillow from the seat and toss it at him. It’s a good six feet off.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was titled "Exhibitionism" :I


End file.
